Tank sprayer assemblies are often utilized to dispense low viscosity fluids. The assemblies typically include a tank component that is configured to hold a quantity of fluid to be sprayed. A hand pump is coupled to the tank component and is configured to introduce air into the tank component so as to pressurize the fluid therein. A hand sprayer is also coupled to the tank component and is utilized to disperse the pressurized fluid from the tank component.
It is common to manufacture and package for sale a tank sprayer at a site in one country, such as China, and then ship the packaged tank sprayer to another site in a remote country, such as the United States, for sale in the remote country. One disadvantage with the above process exists due to the high cost of shipping the packaged tank sprayer from the site of tank sprayer manufacturing and packaging to the site of tank sprayer sales. The high shipping cost is due in large part to the bulky nature of the packaged tank sprayer.
It would be desirable to provide a tank sprayer assembly and associated method that would facilitate manufacturing and packaging of a much smaller tank sprayer subassembly at a first site, which would then be shipped to a remote second site for assembly with a relatively large tank sprayer component at the remote site, the relatively large tank sprayer component being manufactured at or near the remote site. According to this tank sprayer assembly and associated method, the shipping cost would be significantly reduced while still benefiting from the ability to manufacture and package a substantial part of the tank sprayer assembly at the first site.